


You got all these wheels but no handlebars

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Series: Work Relations [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Day at the park, Fluff, Happy, M/M, based on a idea me and my best friend discussed whilst swimming, cuz why not?, i actually bullshitted reasons!, no one dies yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dispatch spend a day at a park.<br/>Yep, our fave 5 stuck in an outdoor space with their own modes of transport.<br/>"Will hadn't been able to get past the daunting prospect of five full days in Sutcliffe’s presence without his death scythe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got all these wheels but no handlebars

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS  
> happy Dispatch! apparently no one knows what that means apart from like 3 writers on ff.net.  
> I personally don't like it but CBA to re write it.

“come on Will!” Grell called, ahead of him by a good six steps or so. With a put upon sigh William T.spears quickened his pace ever so slightly. This was all ludicrous, Orders from the top apparently. His dispatch, notoriously the best, had been ordered to take a 5 day week out, to focus and relax, to build stronger relations between it’s members-or some nonsense like that, Will hadn't been able to get past the daunting prospect of five full days in Sutcliffe’s presence without his death scythe. He was in hell- but he had worked hard, what had he done to deserve this? the team was close enough for William’s comfort. He looked ahead to double check they were all present and behaving.

Ronald Knox, currently a fresh shinigami but placed with the best to train and prove the potential the higher ups saw in him. A lively spirit who refused to adopt Will’s work hard mentality. Will was still sharing training of him with Sutcliffe-which is probably where the reluctance to be 100% serious came from. 

Grell Sutcliffe, undeniably one of the finest fighters to have ever graduated and quite a handful in the ways of personality. Seems to make it *his* mission in life to ruin Will’s day and taint Knox. However the skill, efficiency and passion for the job that Sutcliffe gives out is arguably one of the main factors for their group having done so well and for the overtime that inevitably piles up to gradually recede.

Eric Slingby, Another notorious fighter. Most known for his charm and skill, also one of the reasons Will’s team was one of the best, and also the one to have mentored Sutcliffe.God knows what he had to have put up with. Often mocked by aforementioned Sutcliffe for having feelings for their fellow colleague. 

Alan Humphries. Bright and hard working, mentored by Slingby Humphries proved to excel with guidance, overcoming the limited expectations placed upon him. William wasn't too sure of his character outside of his work (Will truly didn’t believe in outside of work) and he was proud that Alan had adopted a similar mindset when at the office. Humphries was a closed book and required a literacy to which no one possessed, all except, it seemed-for Eric Slingby. 

Will blinked out of his analytical thoughts at Ronnie’s whoop of joy.  
“we made it!” Ronnie exclaimed, practically climbing the gate to the park.  
“We all used these to get here! plus it’s only like an half hour journey” Eric reminded Ronnie, gesturing to the modes of transport each reaper had picked.  
Will looked down at his plain simple bicycle (not even a basket but he did allow for the small posh looking bell though) and sighed-walking all that way was not an option and neither was sharing Sutcliffe’s way of getting around. Grell smiled lightly and gripped her skateboard tightly to her chest, the red board went up to Grell’s ribs and made everyone worry as Grell insisted upon 3 inch heels and four wheels. Eric leant on the handles of his stunt bike, a ‘cool’ design painted onto the structure. Alan stood next to Eric, holding his bike to the side like he should, a small basket on the front and the standard silver paint job suiting the shinigami down to a T. Ronnie laughed Eric off and let his stunt scooter drop to the floor, earning frowns from Will and Alan.  
“Ronald! you shouldn't be so careless with your things!” alan called after him. No matter what variation of Ronnie’s name Alan used they all sounded foreign on his tongue. Ronnie was too taken with the park to hear him though. “come on guys! oh look! i can do tricks on my scooter over there!”. the collective sigh that went through the group was ignored by the youngest shinigami.  
————————————————————-

“No.”  
“but!”  
“no”  
“Will”  
“I will reiterate for the last time, no, Sutcliffe”  
Grell frowned and grabbed her skateboard. Hurt strewn across her face. “fine, sit there on your own, see if we care”. The skate board slammed to the floor and the owner was off in a red rush towards Ronnie who was testing out a new move on his scooter. William huffed and sat up straighter than before, a slight frown upon his face. Alan and Eric just sat staring at Will and the space Grell had been occupying. After a tense moment Alan spoke,  
“William sir, Senior Sutcliffe was just trying to be nice. After all, the point of these trips are to encourage friendly ties between members of our dispatch” 

Eric smirked and let his arm (which was currently around the bench he and alan were sitting on) inch a little closer to being around Alan’s shoulders. Eric was nothing if not patient and he and Alan had enough ‘friendly ties’, if the higher ups could read thoughts they would have not encouraged these ‘bonding trips’. coming back to the moment, Eric loved when Alan got sneakily clever, especially against Will. It was like using Will’s own words against him and was hilarious to watch. (Not too fun to be on the receiving end of, trust him, he knew from experience.) William glanced to Eric and Alan before sighing. “honestly, as your superior i know why we are here Humphries, i do admit i could perhaps try and be less cold towards my colleagues, Sutcliffe in particular, but i make no promises. We may have five days of ‘bonding time’ (yep, he even waggled his fingers) but that does not make any of this enjoyable or even necessary.” Eric narrowed his eyes at Will, his arm even closer to Alan now.

“Don't look at me like that Slingby.” Eric kept his eyes narrowed at will for a moment longer before turning his head to watch Grell dump (gracefully and with care of course) her coat on Ronnie’s head before attempting to do some sort of trick which would probably end up with twisted ankles and grouchy reapers. “I'm glad for these days” Alan murmured, giving in to a moment of childlike venerability. His legs were up so his feet were resting on the bench and his arms were wrapped around his legs, his chin resting on his knees- allowing his fringe to dip just slightly to give him the alluring yet adorable look he sometimes got. Eric was silent for a moment, just drinking Alan in before a small cough from William had him snapping to attention. His arm was finally close enough for the big finale and with Alan’s way of sitting and the lack of space between them Eric could totally achieve some park bench cuddling- romantic right? the ladies who he had once shown a good time on dates had agreed to help him ‘whoo’ Alan. Who even uses the word ‘whoo’?

“me too” Eric finally replied, shooting Alan a small smile when he gave Eric a look of shock. It seemed whenever Eric said something deep, or at all to do with being serious or feelings Alan went into miniature shock and had to stare at him to verify what he had just heard. Alan smiled sweetly and rested his head to the left, so he was leaning slightly against Eric, enough to summon a tiny blush and Eric’s hope to rise tenfold. “I think we all get along pretty well, save for Will of course”.  
Will near rolled his eyes and opted to watch the birds in the sky. Alan snorted and Eric had to stare just to appreciate how snarky Alan could get. “what? you disagree?”.  
Alan rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh. “really!? look at us! you and grell, in fact Grell and everyone is a disaster, Ronnie knows how to handle her and since they're friends they can sort of co-exists without fire and blood.” Eric rolled his eyes at Alan’s over the top speech. “But then you, or William, and grell? oh god no. You are actually present in the office right? i had to clear up five ‘stationary wars’ this week alone-and thats when you two were fighting for fun.” Eric had the decency to look down in shame at the mention of the office debacle. 

It wasn't planned, they never were, but on numerous occasions Will and Alan would have to wrangle two, sometimes three if Ronnie got in the middle, reapers into overtime or at least separate rooms while they surveyed the damage of the office. Everyone soon learned Pissed Alan was a bad Alan to be around, that shit was scary. During these ‘wars’ items from staplers to actual staples were tossed at one another, if no one somehow ‘won’ they would be followed with ‘harmless’ pranks.

“i said i was sorry”.  
Alan huffed and moved so he was no longer against Eric. “you always say that, your good looks and smooth charm only gets you so far”. having realised what he had just said Alan blushed and shoved his head into his knees, his eyes just visible so he didn't appear too upset. Eric smirked and raised an eyebrow at Will who had an eyebrow raised at them. “we’re alright? right?” Eric asked as he leaned to the right and whispered to Alan. A small sigh followed as a reply but Eric could hear the smile. “yes Eric”. Eric dint even bother to hide his grin, even when Will just threw his disappointment at him through his facial expressions.

———————————————————————————————————————————

“senpai! come back, your coats making me too warm! i wanna do tricks too! you said i couldn't put the coat on the floor..or well..anywhere!” Grell sighed and rolled her eyes as she finished her flip and skated back to where she had left Ronnie, the coat bundled up in his arms which were resting on his scooter, bored emanating from him clear as day. She wasn't even out of breath but she supposed her friend deserved a break from coat duty.  
“oh sweetie you so don't pull off that coat, give it here, thank you for watching over it, go on, show me what that -scooter- of yours can do” Ronnie’s beaming smile could truly light up a room. “thankyou!”he cried, all but shoving the coat into Grell- a ‘wahoo’ later and he was off-the scooter  
somehow performing tricks Grell would have doubted Ronnie and his contraption capable of. Sighing, Grell slipped her coat back on and daintily sat down on her board, grateful for the portable seat. humming along to herself Grell wondered if Sebastian ever went to parks..his brat of a master was a kid right? kids went to parks… 

“ouch!” Grell broke out of her daze and saw that Ronnie had fallen off during a trick mid air “okay Ron?” she called, slightly worried over her trainee and friend. “no problem senpai!”. Grell decided that she should really talk to the kid about his hero worship of his fellow team mates. it was nice but Ronnie clearly didn't feel like he was equal to them yet everyone else considered Ronnie one of them, always forgetting he was technically still training-he had graduated and passed the official exams so it wasn’t like he wasn't ready and able. “hey Senpai?” Grell shook her head and thoughts away. “yes Ronnie?” Ronnie bless him actually looked shy for once. “ should we maybe ask the others if they’d like to join us? they don't look like they're having fun”. his little pout was what made Grell jump up with a grin. “oh don't worry dear, one of them is having a lot of fun” Ronnie made his confused face and let Grell lead him towards the others.

———————————————————————————————————————————

A shadow suddenly covered Alan’s face and made him look up to find Grell and Ronnie standing in front of them, Ronnie fiddling with his gloves and Grell with a shit eating grin on her face which couldn't mean anything good. “yes Grell?” Eric asked, knowing Grell made Alan a tad nervous. “Ronnie wondered if you’d like to come join us, ya know-actually do something and participate in the group bonding or would you just like to continue to attempt the put your arm around Alan.” Ronnie just looked lost and Will looked a little impressed. Eric dropped his arm back over the bench instantly and fought the blush threatening to rise in his cheeks. Alan let his mouth open slightly in surprise and turned his head to Eric. Grell laughed and sighed. “really darling you’re so obvious. you two are more than friendly so get over here.” Eric looked ready to either die right there or kill Grell. he refused to look at alan who was still giving him a look. “run fast, run far Sutcliffe”. Grell giggled and dropped her skate board, quickly pushing backwards-creating distance. 

“come on Ronnie- lets see if Eric’s bike is better than your scooter!”  
“no way! my scooter rocks!”  
Eric sighed and rose to go collect his bike from where it leant against the park gate. “coming?” he asked quietly, causing Alan to internally panic. “i cant do tricks, plus my bike isn't built for that sort of stuff so..I’ll keep Will company. you go” Eric looked reluctant but got on his bike, no helmet of course-Eric had won that fight by pointing out Shinigami didn't exactly require them for their safety and health. William crossed his arms and gave Alan a look. “i don't need you to stay with me Humphries, it is kind but not necessary.” Alan went to argue but found no words.  
“you go ahead” he mumbled, his eyes flittering from Eric to the floor.  
Eric let it go and nodded curtly, riding off across the park to out stunt Grell and Ronnie. “you wouldn't approve would you?” alan asked, his tone scarily empty. Will raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath. “i don't approve now, what does it matter? i don't approve of many things Humphries but i don't deny them” Alan swallowed and winged his hands as he found the floor particularly interesting.  
“do you want it?” will asked, startling Alan.  
“i..umm..-yes.”  
Will let one corner of mouth ever so slightly turn upwards. “then go for it. Shinigami endure a long existence”. Alan exhaled and laughed, making Will frown.  
“what is it?”  
“I'm getting relationship advice from you”.  
Will had to admit it was comical and abnormal.  
“If you tell Sutcliffe i will personally-“  
“yes. no i understand completely sir”

———————————————————————————————————————————

“come on” Eric said, the firm tone left little room for argument. His shadow thankfully eclipsed the sun so it wasn't in Alan face, leaving little next to nowhere to look but Eric.  
“what!?” Alan will later deny that he squeaked. Eric smiled and held out a hand.  
“you're gonna come do some stunts with us-no offence to will but sitting with him cannot be fun”  
“actually its very enlightening”  
Eric raised an eyebrow. “well then come and enlighten us”. Alan swallowed hard and slowly got up and moved over and onto Eric’s bike.  
“comfy?”  
“no”  
Eric laughed.  
“just hold on to me okay. I promise you’re completely safe, trust me?”  
Alan took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Eric’s torso-fitting as if they had been designed to do so, this felt right-to both of them. “i trust you, god i if trust anyone i trust you Eric”. Eric shivered and smiled. “good, hold on tight”- he couldn't help himself. Having Alan wrapped around him was such a good feeling. “why didn’t you just wrap your arm around me earlier?” Eric froze. “I…i wasn't sure wether that was what you wanted.i wasn't sure wether it was welcome or not.” alan shook his head and let it rest on Eric’s shoulder. “i did and it was. still do and still is”. Eric grinned and started thinking of tricks, unsure of which trick to impress Alan with.  
Grell had to admit, nobody could deny it, they made a beautiful couple-made for each other. they were so very lucky. She watched Alan wrap his arms around and Eric and had to suppress a laugh. Alan made the first move in their ‘physical relationship’. oh she was going to tease Eric silly. Having mentored her and being quite a generally chilled back person Eric was sort of a big brother figure to her, all the fighting and teasing was just for fun, because siblings always squabble.

————————————————————————————————————————

Ronnie was still bouncing with energy and whooping as they exited the park, “Knox, contain yourself, you’re making a scene” in truth there was no else around but he was embarrassing Will so that was enough. Ronnie was bright eyed and the sun made his hair glow. “I'm just happy boss!” Grell laughed and skated next to Will, “I'm sorry about earlier” Will looked away and kept a slow pace on his bike. “i am too. Lets put it behind us…Grell.” Grell noted how uncomfortable Will looked and gave him a sincere smile. “thank-you William”. She looked back to nod her thanks to Alan. Alan waved quickly then went back to his conversation with Eric, they were a little behind and lost in one another but no one commented on it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? comments? please? :)


End file.
